Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4z + 10}{z + 6} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(4z + 10) \times 1} {(z + 6) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{4z + 10}{3z + 18}$